Pink
by salemgrl77
Summary: There's a new friend at Foster's that Bloo's fallen head over heels in love with, but she's fallen for someone else in the house.
1. Going Home

"Wha- where am I?"

A small creature immediately sat up from her slumber and shot open her eyes to see a very unfamiliar territory - a dark, spooky alley- no place she had ever seen before. The cement ground next to the brick buildings she was surrounded by was edged with a little snow, for it was the dead of winter.

This creature was in fact an imaginary friend created by a human being. She was a small, bright hot pink-colored blob-type thing – round on top and flat underneath. She had big bright, beautiful eyes with long elegant eyelashes, and her name was P!nk. The "I" was stylized to not make her name seem too plain, like the color. She was in fact quite proud of her name. But right now- she was just scared to death.

"Where am I?" she repeated to herself. Her voice was high and sweet, but very cool. "What's going on?"

It was all just a blur- sometime earlier, although she couldn't remember when, something happened. She remembered some screaming, then some louder noises, but the rest was just completely blanked from her memory. She looked down at herself. Some of her body was badly cut and bruised, and she felt serious pain around her ribs. Whatever happened must have been pretty terrible.

But what did it matter? She knew she needed help, and fast, but all she could think about was… her creator, her best friend. She had to be searching for her somewhere.

"Carly!!" she cried out. Her anxious voice echoed off the brick walls that bordered her. "Where are you?"

She tried calling this multiple times without luck.

Tears trickled down P!nk's rose-red cheeks as memories of her and her creator flashed past her confused mind. She tightly grasped a heart-shaped locket dangling from her shivering neck. It was black with stripes going diagonally across it that were the same color as her. It hung from a metal chain patterned black and pink. She snapped a tiny lock on the side of the pendant. It opened to unveil P!nk's favorite photo of her and her creator.

But, there was something P!nk knew she needed to do: search for her beloved friend. So she slowly and quietly slithered down the abandoned lot to the corner of the two buildings it led to. There, she saw a huge urban city with towering buildings topped with snow. The street lights gleamed so brightly it made the dark gray night sky look like summer morning. Directly in front of her was an extremely busy main street with cars that whizzed by her making deafening noises. Some tough-looking people were loitering and some were even drinking by nearby restaurants, so P!nk knew this was not a safe place, wherever it was.

Without thinking, she sprang right up from her somewhat flinched position and raced like lightning down the thin sidewalk of the dangerous city. Occasionally she'd glance to the left or right to check for any signs of familiar territory, but nothing rang a bell. Suddenly on the other side of the street she spotted another lonely road lined with sparkling white snow. Although it still looked unfamiliar, she decided to go for it, so long as it would lead her out of this strange place.

Cautiously looking both ways (the road was now somewhat calmer) she rushed across the street to the road, which led her to a small suburban town - small, average houses along a calm little street. P!nk began to pant tiredly. She was hurt and freezing but she knew she needed to continue her search, so she did.

No luck.

Her journey began at that point and ended just before sunrise. She traveled for miles and miles of unfamiliar territory to lead her right to nowhere. Exhausted, she spun around and nearly collapsed to the cement ground, but a glass windowpane on a small building broke her fall. She slid down to a sitting position as she panted heavily and shivered. She looked down at her still aching, but now even worse, body. It was still severely scarred and bruised, but now the bottom tips of her "feet" were purple, frostbitten by the icy grounds. She sulked even lower and closed her droopy and weary eyes. Her first intention was that she was going to die, when she heard a kind female voice from somewhere:

"…come to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are not forgotten!"

P!nk's big eyes burst open as she quickly turned around. All along, she had been leaning on one of those store windows holding dozens of powered TVs. On them she noticed a huge, colorful Victorian mansion the voice she heard had mentioned.

"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends?" P!nk repeated to herself. "Yes!! Oh, yes!!"

Completely ignoring her terrible pain, she bounced up and down excitedly; she couldn't believe her luck. She could stay and be cared for at that place, then her owner could come and re-adopt her when she could contact her. It was perfect. She forgot all her troubles and sprang into action. Memorizing the address the girl on TV had mentioned earlier, she tore down the snow-covered road. Now she was no longer afraid, because she knew where she was finally going – home.

**Ok! Yeah! I thought of P!nk and decided it just had to be made into a story. Of course my name isn't really Carly, I just like the name. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so R&R and Chapter 2 will be up!**


	2. If You Were Mine

1123 Wilson Way. That was the address of the place. P!nk knew the giant mansion couldn't be too far off, since the commercial aired in the area.

Well, this journey only lasted about an hour or so. When P!nk rounded the final corner of her destination, her eyes lit up to see a relieving sight: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.

"At last!" she exclaimed happily.

At the porch to the mansion, P!nk looked up. It had to be the biggest thing she had ever seen. Before considering staying, she wondered. Would they let her stay? After all, she was abandoned by her owner and apparently left on the streets. She was in bad shape. They had no choice but to take her in, she decided. After taking one last soothing breath, she raised her weak blobby arm and gently pressed the doorbell button.

Ding dong. Then she heard some voices inside:

"Miss Francis! We have a visitor!!... Miss Fran-"

"_I'm coming!!! SHEESH!!!_ Wilt, could you go answer the door for me?"

"Sure!"

The door in front of P!nk slowly began to open. At first, there appeared to be two thin red sticks wearing sock and shoes standing in front of her. She gradually looked up higher and higher and, as it turned out, those two sticks were the legs of a monster-like creature who stood at least ten feet tall. He was bright red, with a blue and white #1 on his chest. He had a broad face, with bumpy ends and two eyes on stalks – a good one and a kind of wonky one. He seemed to be in bad shape like her, with stitches and one good arm. But the very first thing she saw as she looked up was his lovely, cheerful smile. It just made her so happy. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

As you know, Wilt was his name.

"Welcome to Foster's!" he said to their guest. He recognized P!nk's strange stare and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm tall-"

"And cute!" P!nk couldn't resist muttering this under her breath, and instantly wished she hadn't. She blushed and giggled sweetly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, um, nothing," P!nk said shyly, relieved he hadn't heard her. Wilt noticed her cuts, bruises, and frostbites.

"Oh, God, you look terrible," he said sympathetically. "Oh, sorry, did I offend you?"

Lost in love, P!nk said nothing for a few seconds. "Oh! No, no, of course not!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Wilt said, "Well, please don't just stand there. Come on in, so I can give you a grand tour of the house."

"That would be wonderful!" said P!nk lovingly. She slid into the house, observing the large foyer.

"Wilt!!" a high-pitched male voice called. It was Bloo, another blob like P!nk but, well, blue. Wilt and P!nk turned around. All of a sudden Bloo halted right where he was. When he saw the new guest his jaw literally dropped to the ground. He had never felt this way before! The love he felt was so true; he actually felt it in his teeny, evil little heart. Bloo didn't realize the feeling at first, of course. That whole Frankie thing was just a competition.

"Hello," P!nk greeted. "And you are…?"

"B…b-b-b…" he stuttered, still wide-eyed.

"He's Bloo," Wilt interrupted. "I'm Wilt. Let me guide you through the house, and I'll introduce you to the rest of-"

"Wilt!!" Frankie called from upstairs. "Duchess just flushed herself down the toilet in attempt to commit suicide!!"

The three of them looked stricken with shock.

"Uh…" Wilt finally said. "Bloo, I've got to, um… help Duchess. Would you give P!nk the grand tour, please?"

After stammering for about seven seconds, Bloo said excitedly, "Would I? It would be my pleasure!"

Wilt was stunned by Bloo's strange behavior, but left for the third floor.

Bloo and P!nk were alone. Bloo gulped of nervousness. "Soo…what brings you here?"

"Well," P!nk began, "I was abandoned by my owner, left out on the streets. I found out about this place, and decided to stay."

"Haven't we all been abandoned?" Bloo asked, trying to make her laugh. But she just raised an eyebrow at him. So he changed the subject, "So how about that tour?"

"Oh yeah," P!nk replied. "Fire away."

**There you go, eager readers! That Duchess joke has to be the funniest thing I've ever posted; my friend gave me the idea. Chapter 3 up! =)**


	3. Hurt

This was a good first impression, Bloo thought as he led the guest upstairs.

But as he was discussing the sections of the house with her, P!nk was just staring blankly into space, thinking only of Wilt.

"…and there are over twenty rooms on each floor!" Bloo explained as they walked through a hallway. "That's… what's twenty plus one?"

"Wilt," P!nk answered absentmindedly.

"Right, thanks. There are over Wilt rooms per- wait, Wilt? What about him?"

"Oh, nothing," said P!nk, coming back down to Earth. "The answer is twenty-one, Boo."

"It's Bloo," he corrected. "But it's okay, you can call me whatever you want."

P!nk nodded as they continued to the next floor.

"Hey, Bloo," said Crackers, a small cute pink friend with a scratchy, squeaky voice. "Who's she?"

"Do you mind!?" Bloo suddenly bursted. "Can't you see I'm trying to give a tour here!?"

Crackers ran down the hall sobbing loudly. Bloo realized he had made a terrible mistake. Disappointed in him, P!nk glared at Bloo angrily with her hands on her hips. Bloo tried to pass it off with a playful embarrassed giggle, but it didn't work.

Great, Bloo thought sarcastically.

Throughout the rest of the tour, whenever Bloo asked P!nk one of his stupid questions, she'd just sigh and reply snootily. She was obviously ticked off. But, Bloo thought, if he just said something more kind, thoughtful, and romantic, she might fall for him.

Finally, on the sixth floor, the tour was over.

"So," said Bloo with his hands behind his back, looking at the floor, "pretty cool place, huh?"

"Yeah," P!nk replied, still sounding a little unhappy. "I think I could do here for a while, Ploo."

"It's Bloo, with a "B"," he said. He gulped, took a breath, and finally said, "As in… will you "B" mine?"

As P!nk's eyebrows narrowed furiously, Bloo now knew he had made a huge mistake.

"You think you can just suck up to the new girl like that!?" P!nk yelled icily. "We just met! We may look alike, and you may be funny, but I saw what you did to that little friend. I know you are a jerk deep down, and you can't hide that. I will never love you, Poo! Never!!"

She then sped off somewhere with tears in her eyes, leaving Bloo speechless. He sat right to the floor, burying his heartbroken face into his arms.

P!nk sped off down flights of stairs to the second floor as fast as she could to hide her red, wet eyes from passing friends. She ran into an empty room with a bunk bed and a nest. She crashed herself onto the bottom bunk as she too buried her face into her arms.


	4. Who Knew

"Hey Bloo."

Bloo looked up too see a familiar smart, square-headed eight year-old.

"Oh, hey Mac. You heard, didn't you?" Bloo was very embarrassed.

"Yeah, the whole thing," his friend replied. Mac turned to him. "You know, Bloo, I don't exactly blame her. I hate to burst your bubble, but everyone knows you're not exactly the nicest friend in the house. I mean, who knew _you_ could actually fall in love? I didn't even know you had a heart."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry."

There was a pause, then Mac added, "You know, I think you'll get through here, Bloo. I actually believe in you this time."

The buddies smiled at each other, comforting Bloo. It was getting late, so Mac got up and left for home. Bloo was feeling a little more confident, but – _yawn_ – it _was_ getting late. He left for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Meanwhile, P!nk was still in the lower bed, ashamed. But she figured that if she got some sleep she would get over it by tomorrow. She got comfortable under the covers and tried to clear her mind as she fell asleep.

Bloo also figured he may get over it. He tiredly walked into his room and crawled into bed, unaware that P!nk was sleeping at the other end.

The next morning P!nk was the first to wake up. She turned herself over and tightly hugged something soft. But when she opened her eyes she saw the color…blue! P!nk screeched at the top of her lungs and stumbled off the edge of the bed. This awakened Bloo, who screamed as well.

"WHAT'S GOING O-" Wilt suddenly cried. The shock caused him to slam his head against the bottom of the bed above him before he could finish – very, very hard. It knocked him out cold. Bloo and P!nk both gasped in concern. They fretted, not quite sure what was going on.

"No!" P!nk wailed. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Why don't you just perform CPR?" Bloo suggested sarcastically, his back turned.

"Good idea," said P!nk.

"Wait, no!" Bloo said, turning around. "I didn't mean-"

But P!nk already had her mouth to Wilt's as she pressed on his chest. Clearly, neither she nor Bloo realized that this was not necessary; that he was still breathing and only temporarily injured.

"Breathe, darn you!" she exclaimed with her hands in the air, repeating the process. It killed Bloo to watch this, but he thought it was for the best. He left the room, scared.

Wilt opened his eyes and was shocked for a second – unknowing that he was awake, P!nk continued to beat at his chest.

"Wilt!" she wailed, her eyes closed. "What have I done!?"

"P!nk, what are you doing?" P!nk was relieved that he was awake. "I'm fine," Wilt continued. "I was just knocked out from hitting my head, I guess. You definitely didn't need to perform CPR on me." He chuckled.

P!nk's rosy cheeks turned even brighter; she was very embarrassed at her mistake. "But I really appreciate it anyway!" I lightheaded Wilt said, trying to help. "So thanks!"

"Anytime" P!nk tried to laugh along. "Hey, do you hear something?"

A strange noise filled the air, a sort of shrill, crying noise that made P!nk wonder. Where on earth could that be coming from?

Both heads turned to Bloo's bed. Indeed, a small lump appeared to be moving under the covers. P!nk slid over and lifted the blanket, revealing a tiny helpless imaginary friend. She was another blob like P!nk, but was dark pink, and had Wilt's eyestalks, complete with the wonky one and divided bumps on her cheeks. She had a blue and white #2 on her chest, and a broad smile a bit like Wilt's.

"Ee-yah!" she exclaimed. P!nk was in shock. Confused as she was, P!nk scooped her up and cradled her in her arms.

"You poor thing," she said softly. "Why are you here, and not in bed at the nursery?"

The baby began speaking gibberish as P!nk struggled to comprehend.

"What do you think she's saying?" Wilt asked in confusion.

"I don't know," P!nk answered. "Maybe she isn't from the nursery? Maybe…maybe she was abandoned!"

The little baby nodded.

"Oh dear," P!nk gasped. "That is just terrible. Who would abandon a helpless little friend like this?" She remembered of her unlucky fortune on the streets and sighed, "I will take care of you."

Wilt leaned over to the baby, "I could help you care for her, I mean, if you want."

"That would be wonderful!" P!nk exclaimed. "What are we going to call her?"

"Well, she looks a lot like both you and me," Wilt said. "So what if we morphed our names together. Like…" he looked into the baby's eyes and smiled, "…Wink?"

"Yeah!"

"Ee-yah!"

The next day, Bloo sat quietly at the table, slowly spinning his spoon in his bowl of Froot Loops. He felt humiliated. And it only worsened when P!nk pulled out the chair next to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

Bloo sighed, "Go ahead."

P!nk sat down in her chair and put in the highchair next to her the new little baby Wink.

Bloo eyed Wink closely, "Who is that?"

"I like to call her my baby," P!nk answered with a giggle. Bloo's eyes widened. "Wilt and I take care of her."

"What!?"

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I really appreciate it. And thank you so much if you favorited the story, too. And to all the waiters (not from restaurants, lol), sorry I haven't updated in a while. NO, P!nk did not have the baby! It'll be explained later, but please please do not assume this, lmfao! XD**


	5. Scars

"Y – your baby…?" Bloo shuddered in horror.

P!nk shook with laughter, "No, silly! Wilt and I found her in your room. We think she might be abandoned or something. So we just take care of her."

"Why him?" Bloo asked, still confused.

"Because," P!nk replied, "we found her together. I don't know, we just agreed to do it."

Bloo got up and went back to his room. Every day since Bloo met him he was finding himself growing more and more embittered. He constantly tried to avoid Wilt, in hopes that he would find a way to get P!nk to like him. Of course, he thought, no matter how hard he tried, she would never like him. Still, Bloo was not one to give up on something so easily.

Back at the table, P!nk had been thinking. Something was troubling her inside; something was not right. She struggled to try and find what it was. She brought little Wink to her room but then remembered…she never had a room! Who could she turn to? Suddenly, she heard something from down the hall.

"Miss Francis! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm cleaning the dishes."

"You're supposed to be sweeping up the dining hall!"

P!nk came into the kitchen as the girl groaned and went to the closet to fetch a broom, then she spotted her.

"Um, hi…Miss…" P!nk tried to remember.

"Oh, no, it's not Francis, it's Frankie," the red-haired girl replied. "That cotton-tailed loser always has to get everything messed up…so, what can I do for you?"

"Well," P!nk began, "I'm new here, and I never got a room, so could you show me where I can find one?"

"Of course!" Frankie led her upstairs, on the second floor, into an empty room with only a single bed and a TV. P!nk noticed that it was right next door to Bloo's room.

"The friend who used to be here just got adopted," Frankie explained. "Here you go."

"Thank you," P!nk smiled sweetly. Suddenly over the intercom Mr. Herriman angrily shouted, "Miss Francis! Get back to your duties!"

Frankie groaned and went back downstairs. P!nk slid into the vacant room and she and Wink settled comfortably on the bed. She took some of its covers and laid them on the rug. Wink nestled into the covers and very soon she was already fast asleep. It was still the afternoon, so P!nk wondered what she would do that day. She thought of nothing. So, she just laid her head down on her pillow and once again thought. She was still in pain, so perhaps she could settle it with a little TV. She picked up the clicker and the TV flashed onto Nickelodeon. But the worrying did not go away. She missed her creator terribly, and as she thought about her she quietly sobbed into her pillow. Completely bored, she found herself relaxing in her new room all day long.

That night P!nk found just laying there motionless, eyes wide open. "Why can't I just sleep?" she asked aloud as if she wanted someone to hear her. Trying to fight her confusing thoughts did not help; they were unavoidable. Out of nowhere an uncomfortable feeling hit her, and then terrible pain!

Next door, Bloo, asleep, was shocked to hear her wail. P!nk's injuries had hit her all of a sudden and everything around her was spinning and blurry. All she saw was Bloo's terrified and highly concerned face. Then all went blank…

**Did you like it? I thought so. Yeah, it's **_**really **_**short, but…w/e. Please review and tell me what you think anyway. Thanks for reading, and for your suggestions, and, (very,**_** very**_** late), Happy Holidays!**


	6. There For You

Slowly the pitch black view opened, and after a flash of blinding light a familiar anxious blue face came into focus.

"Where am I?" this phrase seemed familiar to her, but fortunately her memory remained the way it was. "Am I still at the house?"

"Yeah," Bloo, as the voice turned out to be, replied calmly. "I brought you up here as fast as I could. You passed out. But the doctors took care of you and said you'll be feeling sore, but you'll be fine."

"Wait, what doctors?" P!nk asked, now becoming a little more active than before.

"We're in the upstairs hospital," Bloo said.

Wow, P!nk thought, they even have medical care here. She never realized how much they cared for imaginary friends. But just as she thought this she was reminded…

"Wink! Is she okay?

"Wilt is taking care of her, P!nk. She's fine."

Relieved, P!nk laid her head down on her pillow again. "When can I leave here?" she asked after a moment.

"Whenever you want," Bloo answered. "But you don't look too good. You should probably stay here until you heal. I'll keep you company, if you want."

"No, that's okay," P!nk still felt slightly uncomfortable being with Bloo after what had happened. "In fact, I'm feeling a little better already. I think I'll go back downstairs tonight."

"Whatever you want, I guess," Bloo hopped off the bed and slid out of the room. "And remember, if you need anything, call me." P!nk smiled.

"…or Frankie," Bloo blushed as he left.

At last P!nk decided that she would go back to her room, where it was much more comfortable than the bright, crowded hospital room. But she was still in more pain than she had thought. It wasn't easy, but somehow she managed to get down the several flights of stairs into her room. When she almost feared she couldn't make it, she had already gotten to her room on the second floor. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her bed. She didn't know what was happening to her life, the goofy carefree life she had always cherished with her true friends. The thought that something terrible could have happened to Carly haunted her. Why else would she not return for her? Becoming angrier and angrier, P!nk suddenly stormed to no one in particular, "Why? Why is all this happening to me? Carly, I don't know what I did for you to do to do this to me, but why can't you just come back?" She looked down to see Wink, peacefully sleeping in her covers. P!nk knew that she really needed someone there for her.

Downstairs, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco were competing in an aggravating video game that they had been playing all night long.

"Darn it! Missed again!" Bloo whined (for the thirty-seventh time that day) as the red ball dangled from the paddle in his hand. Tired but determined, he dropped the ball onto the paddle once more only to be nailed in the eye, again.

"Coco co, coco coco!" _You should stop playing that, Bloo, before you give yourself a black eye!_

Bloo muttered angrily to himself as he attempted it again, once again flustered with the same results.

All of a sudden, the video game bleeped loudly and shut off. Coco had won, and was moving her feet to her common "victory dance" on the couch cushion.

"We're gonna go upstairs to bed now, Bloo," said Wilt. "You coming?"

Bloo averted his gaze from his beloved children's toy and hesitantly said, "No, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

"Okay," Eduardo lifted Coco, still dancing uncontrollably even in his arm. "Buenas noches, Azul!"

Bloo was actually bored out of his mind, so he sat on the couch and played another video game. But it wasn't long before he was fast asleep, even with the loud and obnoxious game beeping.

The next morning, P!nk awoke to a huge surprise. Distinctly she smelled a delicious mix of many varieties of her favorite breakfast foods, and sure enough, there lay on her lap a small thin table; eggs, French toast, orange juice, and so on sprawled across it neatly. Of course there stood a proud Bloo next to her.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Confused, P!nk calmly asked, "Bloo, what is the meaning of this?"

" Frankie helped me set up this big breakfast for you, you know, in case you can't get out of bed or something," Bloo explained, a little embarrassed.

"Wow, Bloo," P!nk was shocked, though she did not show it. "Thank you very much. This is really…impressive. It's so nice of you to help me when I need it."

"Don't worry about it," Bloo was blushing a bit. He left the room, leaving P!nk bewildered and confused. Still, she was starving, so she ate until it was gone.

**Sorry if I made this chapter too soon, but I hope you like it. Be sure to check out my deviantART and YouTube accounts; the links are on my profile!**


	7. Discovering New and Surprising Things

Time is a strange thing. No matter what you do, it never stops changing. The past is gone.

As P!nk roamed the empty hallways of the mansion, thinking, she was unaware that she was being watched. Mac, the smart and curious eight year-old, looked on in confusion.

"I don't get it," he wondered to himself. "If P!nk is so lonely, why doesn't she try and find new friends? She needs to understand that things change, and that everyone's gotta move on one day. She needs to look at the possibilities."

The pink blob wandered, until eventually she spotted Wilt sitting on Bloo's bed untying his enormous shoes. She couldn't help peering into the room, then deciding…maybe all she needed was someone to talk to about her problems.

"Wilt?" she called softly.

"Oh, hey P!nk!" he said enthusiastically. "What do you need?"

"Umm…can I…talk to you about something?" she asked shyly. She had never been so nervous. It was not P!nk's intention to "flirt", but Wilt couldn't help but notice that she was as red as the sunset!

"Sure, anything," he said, turning. He sensed the sadness in P!nk's eyes. The cheerful smile disappeared from his face.

"You know, I've been through a lot lately," P!nk began. Wilt could clearly see that, of course, but never bothered to ask, because of a fear he might hurt her feelings. P!nk took a deep breath and continued, "So much that I think it's affecting the way I act towards others. I notice Bloo's been kind of friendly around me, but somehow, I just can't return those feelings. It's like, somehow, I can sense that deep down, he may be sort of stuck-up and mean."

Wilt couldn't help but crack a smile at that, but he understood completely. He closed his eyes and thought – maybe it was time for P!nk to hear the truth about Blooregard Q. Kazoo.

"P!nk, I have something to tell you," he began sadly. P!nk could sense the tone in his voice and slowly and shyly, she went over to sit beside him on the large bed. "You were right about Bloo. Sometimes, he can be a little bit of a jerk. But he wasn't always that way. Not too long ago, when Mac was about six and he had created Bloo three years earlier, something terrible happened. Though they were daily harassed by Mac's older brother, there was someone who was always there for them – their father. He was not only their role model, but also their friend. Both Mac and Bloo could turn to him anytime they were feeling sad or lonely, and he would always help the best he could. They did everything together. But one day, unexpectedly…he died."

P!nk's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "Huh? Wha – I had no idea – "

"It hurt them both so much, "Wilt interrupted. "Mac was strong and smart, learning each day to move on but not forget. Bloo, however, was at first too immature to understand. He had it really tough, so it was bound to affect his personality. He and Mac grew stronger every day, and pranking their older brother and being silly helped Bloo to become a bubbly jokester as well. He knew that one day he needed to move on. And that's what you need to do too."

P!nk looked up in shock. Wilt looked at her in concern. He had never been so deep and meaningful. Was he right? P!nk thought. It sounded like Bloo had it just as tough as she did. Was that all she needed to help her – a friend?


	8. Realization

Her heart pounded and blood pulsed through her body. It was times like these that made P!nk forget about everything she stressed over in the past. She skidded down the long, narrow hallway and threw herself onto her bed, laughing heartily. Wink soon joined her, though she did not understand. She didn't even seem to notice the strange looks people gave her as they strode past her door, noticing the crazed smile on her face.

Meanwhile, an exhausted Bloo slowly squished into the bathroom, his vision so blurred he couldn't even see the bags under his eyes as he looked into the mirror. As things became clearer all he saw was his empty, longing eyes. What the hell happened to me, he thought. Look what I've become, just because of a girl! Hopeless, he opened the cabinet…and was pelted by eggs. Bewildered, he shook off the yolks and shells and was slightly angry for a second. But this gave him a sense of pleasure…a huge smile spread across the face that, at that very second, seemed to change in the mirror from a pale, sickly blue to vivid cerulean.

BAM!!!

It was early in the evening. Two speeding blobs rubbed their heads with their hands and got up from the floor. Bloo's eyes lit up to see the prankster, and P!nk smiled.

"Where you the one that-"

"Yup."

"But since when-"

"Come here, Bloo," P!nk's smile dropped and she led Bloo up the stairs, to the roof of the house. The sky had never looked so beautiful. The sunset was stunning, with blending shades of tangerine, ruby, lavender…

"We both know why I brought you here," P!nk sighed. Bloo honestly did not know. She built up a bit of needed courage before saying, "Bloo, I am _so_ sorry. You know that. But…well…so, I want to tell you that Wilt explained to me what happened. You know, to you and Mac. Before I knew that I honestly thought there was no more to you than being a rude jerk…" Bloo gave her a bit of a dirty look, then let her move on. "…but I see now that if you can overcome such a terrible thing, so can I. I know I will never be you, such a funny, energetic, goofball with such a great personality and the ability to move on…but I wish I was."

A tear, followed by many more, escaped the pink blob's eye. Bloo was shocked…P!nk admired him? As far as Bloo was concerned, she despised him. But he had always respected that somehow because Bloo loved her to death, and there was no way to reverse that.

"So here's what I've been wanting to say all along," she said between sobs. "It's all I've been thinking about for days. Blooregard Q. Kazoo…I…really like you!"

Nothing could hold back the warm embrace P!nk had been holding back all along. Both their cares were now free. Free as the birds, free as the stars, free as the wind. The world lifted off their shoulders, and everything seemed possible. In fact, that night the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever.

**=)**


End file.
